


Make it up to you

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 父女亲情向, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>父女亲情向。<br/>别闹了怎么可能真的父嫁，<br/>我像这么丧失的人吗。<br/>说像的往我支付宝打20块精神损失费。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> 父女亲情向。  
> 别闹了怎么可能真的父嫁，  
> 我像这么丧失的人吗。  
> 说像的往我支付宝打20块精神损失费。

记忆是一片挺大的缺口。说真的，没人知道这样的一块儿缺口该怎么填上。  
时间可以带走一切，但是在一切被带走之前，没人能阻止你的生活变得一团糟。  
Mako每天七点起床，穿衣、洗漱。  
然后去进行体能练习。跟战时一样，一点儿也没变。  
练习过后Mako去餐厅吃早饭，她吃得有点儿少，不过跟往常比也差不了多少。  
这里的编制并未取消，Mako选择留在这儿，她觉得除了这里，也没有别的地方可去。  
Tendo对她开玩笑说她其实该找个男朋友，这样比较好。可以为她找到事儿做，也可以让她体会到恋爱的美好之处。  
可惜Mako并没有这之类的打算。  
对此，Tendo只好耸耸眉尖表示，好吧，你的确年轻，还用不着着急，可说起来，Raleigh Becket是个不错的选择。要是他现在没满世界到处跑、让人捉摸不定的话。  
Mako谢过了Tendo的意味不明的好意之后表示自己得去工作了，剩余的检验工作需要她来整理报告。在这件事上，她的确是这里最优秀而聪明的。  
Tendo有些无奈，虽然他知道自己这种行为叫做多管闲事。现在好极了，好兄弟浪迹天涯下落不明，而这儿最可爱的——好吧，他老婆可不是这儿的——姑娘一直愁眉不展，他现在很少见到她笑，除非她在逗Max。  
Mako在逗Max的时候会笑。  
“瞧Max，那是什么？”“哦太好了你找到它了……乖孩子。”“喜欢这个吗？小心，可别咬坏了。”“想出去散散步吗Max？…Chuck怎么叫你来着？Handsome？”  
唔，那是个会笑的，活泼的姑娘。  
Tendo觉得自己多心了。  
自从结婚后，他的确感到自己的瞎操心越来越像一个老头子。  
Mako坚强平静得让人觉得根本不用为她操心。  
Herc跟她聊过几次天，就是在吃饭的时候，大多只是问她Max有没有弄坏她的什么东西。Herc总是误以为女孩子会有很多精细的东西，带着一只狗似乎不是明智之举。  
但是，说实在的，Mako没有那么多小玩意儿可以让Max尽情地弄坏。Max其实是一条挺文静的斗牛犬。  
而且Max很会安慰人。  
Mako总是这么回答Herc。她甚至希望让Max跟她一块儿住。但是这对Herc来说似乎太残忍了一些，就像Herc说的，一切都好，有什么不好的呢？你瞧我，老头子和斗牛犬共度余生。你看怎么样？  
Mako会笑一笑。告诉Herc这样一说弄得她也想去养一条狗了。  
然后在心里默默地说“希望您能早点从悲伤里走出来，Mr.Hansen。”  
Herc说那很好，可以给Max做个伴——年轻人都会觉得他们不需要我们这些老家伙啦，所以Max有时候似乎也不太愿意搭理我。  
Mako告诉Herc，Max对人爱理不理的态度也许有时候是向Chuck学来的。  
Herc付之一笑，“是啊……那个臭小子……”  
他们之间有一个约定，谁都别避讳提到逝去的英雄。该说到他们就说，别觉得自己说错了话。  
不管怎么样，总得提起他们的，否则那些英雄活生生存在过的小细节就再也没别的人知道了。毕竟，了解是件很难的事，很多人看报纸，很多人听广播，很多人看电视，道听途说、口口相传。这一切都只能从一个贫乏无力的单面出发，描述他们的英雄是如何的伟大，如何地令人心生敬畏之情。然后英雄们如同神像，难以触碰。总得有人记得活着的他们。总得有人提到活着的他们。  
下午Mako要去整理剩余的报告序号，然后分门别类地进行归档。  
她已经不是一个战士了。不过即使这么说，也只是暂时不是一个战士了。也许哪一天，还得由她来保护一些什么。  
然后Tendo在某一天发现Mako的笑容又多了起来。  
女孩儿把自己和Pentecost的合影摆在房间里，有一段时间，它是倒扣在桌上的。而现在它重新立了起来。  
棕色的相框里，Pentecost搭着Mako的肩膀，不像一个和蔼的父亲，但他望着镜头微笑的样子，就像一个笨拙的、严厉的、不知道该如何表达自己的情感的可爱的父亲。  
即使只从肤色和五官看来，他们就不像是亲生父女。但他们是彼此的依靠，就算只有一点点。  
Mako被Pentecost领养时还很矮，13岁的小姑娘，而且还比同龄人长得更小点儿，看起来是个小甜心。  
在路上Mako问她的收养人：“你会把我培养成一个驾驶员吗？”  
“也许……有一天。”Pentecost这么回答她。  
有一天是个很模糊的回答。  
有一天。是指未来的一天，也可能是未来也到达不了的一天。  
他们也没约定什么。连个纪念品都没有。  
现在想来，Mako总觉得有点儿可惜。甚至是，可惜自己没能早点结婚。或许Pentecost会想看看新生儿。他会高兴的。  
就像所有的父亲一样。  
Mako比以前更爱笑。比最后一个任务之前。  
Tendo不知道这算不算一个好现象。现在看来也许是的。Mako看上去很好。  
她并不是总忙于工作。  
天气好的时候她就会换上颜色亮一些的衣服牵着Max出去溜溜。  
Shatterdome在香港的好处在于，她不会缺什么溜达的地方，她可以去很多地方。吃点儿什么，也喂Max吃一些也许它原来从未吃过的东西。  
Mako带着相机出去。  
在星光大道拍照留念。乘缆车上山顶，抱着Max。现在没那么多讲究。  
然后她把很多照片收集起来。像个热爱旅游的、文艺的女孩儿。  
她把很多照片用夹子夹起来，拿绳子挂在房间的墙上，四周的墙上都是一个快乐的女孩儿在冲着相片外的世界微笑。  
在最后一个空格上夹上照片后，Mako后退一些，小心翼翼地把放在门口的口袋里的一只红色的童鞋拿出来。  
所有人都很快乐。  
每一张笑脸都是真诚的。  
于是Mako终于决定开口说话。按照本来的设想，她不太想哭的。  
但是现在她却在流泪。  
并且在微笑。  
“見ましたか,私,嬉しいです。”[注]

 

 

——FIN  
注：看见了吗，我很快乐。


End file.
